Lovers Shouldn't Go It Alone
by Lady Pickles
Summary: Valentines one-shot for 2009.


Well, Happy 2010 everyone! I know I said I'd try to post something up by Jan. 20th, and I haven't. -sad face- and I know a few of you have requested one-shots. Well, please, please, please, re-send your requests (I've emptied my in-box out and lost my notebook. It's been such a hassle lately, please forgive me!) I'm hopefully starting a new job soon, been working super hard on the Otherversers.... (mostly roleplaying. Dur.) And I've also been cleaning and getting used to Berkeley, CA! :D It's actually a pretty neat place, and I'm glad I'm here. Though I must admit, I'm not as excited as I normally might be, if, sayyy.. I were back in Alaska. Which I'm hoping to be back there in five years, at the very least.

**UPDATES: **One-shot slots are open and available. Those who have sent me requests, PLEASE re-send them. Use this format please.

Theme: (ex. Christmas, kidnapping, wolfy)  
Characters: (ex. Luxord x Axel)  
Rating: G, PG, PG-13, R (just for clarification, on what you prefer, can't promise I'll make it that rating)

Plot: If you don't have one, that's alright, but give me a week to come up with one.  
Date you want it by: (ex. Feb. 31st.)

Thank you very much. ^ ^

**DISCLAIMER: **Blah, Blah, Blah. I don't own either the lyrics, nor the characters, but the rp they were used in belongs to Athena (Ramen) and I.

**THANKS: **To Lake House for giving me gushy, gushy ideas. :P And having the song, "Never Happened Before" by Paul McCartney on there. WHOOT. Also want to thank those who review, those who have been reviewing, and those who are patient with me. And insomnia. Nurg.

Till next time,

Lady Pickles

**XOXOXOXO**

_I'm very sure, This never happened to me before,  
I met you and now I'm sure, This never happened before.  
Now I see, This is the way it's supposed to be,  
I met you and now I see, This is the way it should be.  
_

_This is the way it should be fore lovers,  
They shouldn't go it alone,  
It's not so good when you're on your own..._

_This is they way it should be._

**Lovers Shouldn't Go It Alone**

_a LuxeL one shot._

Axel stood at the window, looking over the New York scene. Here he was again. Nearly twenty five years later, and many trials... and here he was again. His hand on the cool pane of glass, eyes closing slightly, as if remembering something. The times, the trials. The pain and the memories. There was a thin layer of snow on everything outside, and he blinked slowly, before turning from the glass to pick up the scarf on the table by the couch, wrapping it around his neck, and picking up the keys and the map, before turning to the front door. His steps were slow and careful as he moved to the door, his hand lightly running over an oak cane that leaned against the wall, and he smiled, sliding his shoes on. The keys jingled, as he leaned to open the door, and step out, turning the lock and closing it behind him. Looking up and down the hall, Axel stepped out and moved to the elevator, pressing the button and moving down. On the floor below his, the elevator stopped to let a couple on, that was giggling and holding each other close.

Leaning a bit away from them, Axel noticed the smaller blue haired man laughing and looking up at the tall blond with a bright smile, leaning from side to side, giggling, and whispering sweet nothings to one another, that Axel was all too familiar with, smiling thinly, his head down, as they reached the first floor, and he stepped out into the lobby quickly, making his way to the sliding doors, and out into the brisk New York air. His head leaned back, while he took in the sights above him, blinking slowly. The sky was an unusually crisp, clear blue color, and the thin white clouds sailed overhead.

He shook his head, before pulling the map from his pocket, and opening it, looking at the scrawled writing on it, his eyes growing tender, as he looked up at the street, before putting it back as he walked down the street, passing by several people on their way to different destinations. He watched as taxi's carried lovers out of town to trams, or planes. Open window restaurants showed others in there, young and old, dining together on such a loving holiday, and he only shook his head, before turning. Ahead of him, he noticed two dalmatians walking side by side, and found an amused grin on his face, their owners were fairly damp and chattering, but they seemed to be blushing for reasons other than the chill of their wet clothes, eyes only for one another. The redhead arched a brow to see two pigeons on a parking meter, cooing at each other. It seemed everywhere there was love to be found.

Looking down at his empty hand, he frowned, flexing his fingers, and felt the almost light hearted feeling in his chest sink again, the frown returning back to his face, as he shrugged the coat up higher. This breath filled the air before him as he stopped on the corner of a street, pulling the map out again, fingers caressing the lettering, as he read, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back, smiling warmly, before putting it back, and turning to the left.

His path took him through several intersections, before finally making his way over to the familiar neighborhood. Twelve years since he'd last been here, his eyes looking up at the giant building to his right, eyes finding the exact window he was looking for, and he stood there for a moment, hand held against his abdomen, remembering the room that lay beyond that window. The fights. The love. He remembered standing in this exact spot, just waiting for glimpses. And for a moment, a small glimmer of hope signaled before he shook his head, seeing a tall man in the window with blue hair, looking down to the street, their eyes meeting. Gold against green. Axel almost raised his hand, till the man was joined by another. An older man with long silver hair and tanned skin. Axel turned his head instantly, and began walking away, kicking at a can in the sidewalk.

Birds flew overhead and cried out their daily chorus, adding to the city's music, while he looked up, seeing new and old buildings. Pulling the map out, just for a final reference, he smiled and looked at it as he walked. He heard his boots crunch into the icy snow, and the people's inane chatter around him, but mostly what he was interested in, was the small cafe' he was looking at, after putting the map away. His eyes looked through the window to see it open, and relief was there, in his eyes, as he stepped in, the familiar chime of the door ringing loudly to signal a customer entering.

The man behind the counter looked up and smiled, greeting him eagerly, as Axel waved back faintly, heading over to the counter, feeling the warm air on his chilled cheeks, looking at the wall behind the man, between the two menu's. His eyes searching for a portrait, two, to be honest. From all the pictures, he finally found them, and he felt himself smile even wider. Axel looked to the man, and motioned to the two, holding out a five dollar bill, as the man looked at him, the back, before turning to open the glass case and take them down. He looked at them, before back to Axel, and shook his head, smiling and refusing the money, handing them over, frames and all.

Axel didn't know what to say, looking at him, as his hands shook, looking at the portraits. The first one had a blond man with a leather jacket on, leaning over the table, kissing a slender redhead in oversized clothes, the picture itself the symbol of young, reckless love, and the next one had the two same people, the blond smiling, older now, with a bit of gray at his temples, an arm around the redhead, kissing the redhead, who was laughing, his hand cupping the blond's cheek, the ring on his finger made Axel looked down to his own hand, fiddling with the diamond ring there, before he clutched the pictures to his chest, and whispered a thanks, before ordering a hot cocoa, and a mocha latte'. Moving to sit down at the table by the window, he looked out, setting the pictures up before him, the map and the small piece of paper, as he waited for the drinks to come.

Before they came, a song came onto the stereo playing into the small room, and Axel blinked, before almost laughing to the irony of the lyrics, setting back in his chair, his head leaning back to mouth the words softly, as the music swayed around him, earning him a gentle sort of peace. He tugged thee scarf off, and laid it over his lap as the two cups came, the man smiling to him, before turning and leaving, while Axel looked at the two cups, before setting the latte' across from him, and slowly sipping at his own cocoa, closing his eyes, and smiling gently, while he almost heard someone else other than the singer saying the words to him, and he imagined the blond before him whispering words he so longed to hear....

_So come to me, Now we can be what we want to be,  
I love you, And now I see....  
This is the way it should be.  
This is the way it should be._

_This is the way it should be for lovers, They shouldn't go it alone...  
It's not so good when you're on your own._

Trapped in his fantasy, he shook his head, to break himself from it, and opened his eyes, to find the seat very empty. But it didn't sink his heart, as he looked down, spinning his finger around the mug, before swallowing slowly, spending time to just run backwards down memory lane. Visiting all the faces, and all the familiar places. Outside the window, a couple was by the street, as he turned his attention to them, and nearly laughed, as the man went down on one knee before his girlfriend, pulling the ring out, and she looked so shocked she fainted right there, everyone turning to see what was going on.

Axel turned to say something to the empty chair, before blinking and shaking his head, finding the latte' cold, and he downed his drink, before picking the map and paper up, then the pictures, thanking the man behind the counter before leaving. Swaying down the street from the commotion of the fainting, and continuing down the path, retreating his steps back home. Tugging the scarf around his neck tightly as a gust of wind hit his back, chilling him to the bone.

The trip back was as uneventful as the trip there, though he did make a stop by the convenience store to get himself some candy, mostly chocolates and cherry lollipops. Bag in hand, he bought a separate bag of assorted candies, putting it in his coat pocket, before returning back to his apartment. Stepping into the elevator to go up to his home, he pressed the sixth floor, and on the way up, set his bag of candy down on the ground, in the corner, before continuing on out into the hallway, leaving it behind, as he continued to walk. Pulling the keys out, he turned the knob, and stepped inside, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. Pulling the candy bag from his pocket, he tossed it on the counter, slipping his shoes off, and making his way to the living room to put the map and letter down, setting the pictures there. Looking down at it, he heard the phone ring, and turned his attention to it, stepping back around the couch and picking it up.

"L'Blanc residence, Axel speaking."

"'Ello luv." Came the voice he was so familiar with, his heart clenching.

"Hey you..."

"How was your day?"

Axel thought about it, looking down to the paper. "Little lonely." He whispered, swaying side to side.

"Same for me, Ax."

The voice sounded a bit off, as if it were doubled, and he looked at the phone oddly, before he head from behind him, "Turn around."

It was all he needed before turning to see his blond standing behind him, Cellphone pressed to one ear, holding the plastic bag of candy from the elevator in the other. Axel stared at him, phone dropping before he was leaping over to the other man, arms sliding around him, the blond dropping his cell and the bag, to wrap Axel up in a deep kiss, their lips melding together in sync, as they pecked each other over and over a few times, nuzzling their noses together, Axel feeling his throat tighten, and he nearly cried, hugging him back tightly. The two swayed with one another, as birds flew by the window, flashing light into the window to the apartment.

**XOXOXOXO**

_Dear Axel,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be home for this day. I know it means a lot to you, and that circumstances_

_prevented us from being together. If I had the power, I'd be there to hold you close, and take you to all_

_the places we've been to together. But because I am unable, please take this map and letter, and know..._

_I am with you._

_Remember the restaurant we went in, and our dinner was botched? They closed down. Karma much?_

_I know the cafe' is still open, last I check. Follow these steps, and believe I'm there, wishing I could be_

_with you every second. The pictures are still there. Inclosed is a five dollar bill to buy them. My credit_

_is in there as well. Get yourself some cocoa. I know you love it so._

_If you get there at noon exactly... there should be a song played. You'll recognize it. Here's a hint...._

"_I'm very sure, This never happened to me before,  
I met you and now I'm sure... This never happened before."_

_Don't forget to buy some candy. Get a little extra for yourself, but buy a bag and leave it in the_

_elevator. Don't worry... I know what I'm doing. For old times sake._

_I love you, Axel._

_Luxord._

**XOXOXOXO**

FIN.

XD

Well, happy Valentines day everyone.  
Especially Tiff and Ems. ^ ^

HAPPY 2010 BY THE WAY PEOPLE!


End file.
